kennyvsspennyfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Can Handle More Torture?
''Who Can Handle More Torture? ''is the seventh episode of the fourth season. The guys compete in a series of sub-competitions which will determine how much pain Kenny and Spenny can endure. Whoever takes more punishment is the winner. The Competition Spenny believes that simply living with Kenny is torture in itself, and so believes he is better prepared for the competition. The first competition takes place in the kitchen, where each guy must drink a martini glass full of hot sauce. On the mark, Spenny drinks his hot sauce almost instantly, before Kenny can even begin. Spenny searches for ways to quell the pain in his mouth unsuccessfully, as Kenny had turned off the water and replaced the normal bread with stale loaves, revealing he intended to lose the competition. Spenny resorts to making himself vomit in the pond in the back yard to assuage his burning mouth, but a point is nevertheless awarded to him. The next competition involves the guys sitting shirtless in chairs, duct tape being wrapped around their bodies. The first person to take all the tape off wins. Spenny's unit coordinator Kevin begins by covering Spenny in duct tape, but when it comes to Kenny's turn, Kenny gives up, stating he doesn't want to go through the pain of removing all of his body hair to win. Kenny and the crews leave Spenny alone to painfully untangle himself. He needs to be helped by Kevin to get the tape out of his hair. The score is 2-0 for Spenny. The third competition is a head vice torture. Kenny goes first and records his score when his head becomes immovable. Before beginning, Spenny states that any funny business during this competition will earn a disqualification for Kenny. Spenny crushes his own head to the absolute limit, and when Kenny asks to see the score before Spenny can remove his head, Kenny pulls his pants down and sits on Spenny's face. As Kenny flees, Spenny screams for disqualification. The score is 3-0 Spenny. Kenny muses about his plan in his room before coming down for the shock collar competition. The guys put on dog collars and must "bark" to have it illicit a shock. Whoever shocks themselves more wins. Prior, Kenny had disabled the shocker part of his collar while preserving the beep it emits before shocking the wearer. Kenny pretends to shock himself while Spenny genuinely does. After Kenny shocks himself seven times, and Spenny four, Spenny gives up. Testing Spenny's collar, Kenny is amazed that Spenny could endure four such jolts to the throat. Kenny earns his first point to Spenny's three. In the interrim between competitions, Kenny explains that the only reason either of them competes is to humiliate the other, but Kenny sees each torture competition as its own small humiliation, so he purposely loses the few he can't fake so Spenny would humiliate himself on camera. The next competition is the sodomy torture. The guys must insert jumbo-sized sausages into their own rectums. Spenny, an advocate of safe sex, puts a condom on his sausage and uses lubrication to ease its insertion. Kenny excaims in pain whilst pretending to insert the sausage into himself while Spenny really does so off-camera. Both guys give up, but Spenny really had the sausage up his behind while Kenny exclaims he couldn't do it, so Spenny is awarded a point. The score is 4-1 for Spenny. Torture session number seven is the hockey check torture, in which a team of adolescents perform body checks on Kenny and Spenny. Spenny takes a few hits, but once he gives up, the team's ice time ends, so the competition is cancelled. Back home, Spenny, while in great pain, is happy that he has a sizeable lead. Dummy torture is the next competition. After losing at rock-paper-scissors, Spenny is the first of the two that must perform fellatio on a ventriloquist doll's fake rubber phallus. Spenny comments throughout his turn that the competition is too easy. After thirty-five minutes of watching Spenny perform oral sex on the doll, Kenny suggests cutting the competition as it would take too long to determine a winner. Spenny agrees, and the dummy torture is cancelled. Dungeon torture, the ninth competition, has two dominatrixes abuse Kenny and Spenny. The first of the two competitors to give up loses. It's revealed in a flashback that Kenny had bribed the girls the previous day to fake all the torture done to himself. While Spenny is blindfolded and turned around, the girls untie Kenny and let him abuse Spenny until the latter gives up, whereupon Kenny is tied up once again and given fake lesions by one of the dom's using lipstick. Kenny is awarded the point, the score being 4-2 for Spenny. The final competition is human pinata. Spenny is hung from the parallel bars of a playground and the kids there are told to beat him with bats. Spenny gives up after a while, and Kenny forfeits the competition, not wanting to be beaten. The children swear at Spenny as he calls to be untied. Spenny earns his fifth point, winning the entire competition.